Umbrella
by JazzBox
Summary: Oneshot. It was just another day after work, or so Roxas thought. -Roxas&Naminé-


**-Umbrella-  
**_AU. It was just another day after work, or so Roxas thought._  
Roxas & Naminé

* * *

The soft rumble of the storm outside made his surroundings feel cozier than it actually was. Pitter-pattering on the window was the rain, such a soothing noise for the stressful day he had earlier. Even the mumbles of chatter across the busy place did nothing to ruin his mood. Twenty year old Roxas Schaeffer was inside the R. Garden Café, trying his best to relax (or at least for the sake of appearance) while reading his copy of the _Twilight Times_. The paper was now dry but crinkled due to the storm outside. As long as the text was legible, he didn't mind.

Everyday after work it was his daily ritual to stop by the café before taking the one-hour ride home. Now if only he could find the perfect car so that it would only take him half that time to get home.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could sit here?" a polite voice asked.

Her voice sounded like shimmering lakes, words flowing naturally and beautifully. Glancing up, it seemed the voice had a lovely face to match. Cheeks and nose rosy from the cold, and her coat and flaxen hair damp; she likely just came into the shop as an escape from the rain.

It took a moment for Roxas to put together any words. Something about her just made him forget everything. Her aura was so captivating. The woman had taken the pause as a silent rejection, but nonetheless she tried again.

"There aren't many seats in the shop, so may I?" she asked once more.

"O-of course. Sorry, I'm just a little out of it." Roxas smiled, attempting to sound friendly. Who in this world would actually want to have a horrible first impression?

Smiling back in response, she put her steaming cup down on the table-for-two and shrugged off her coat before joining him. Taking the plastic cover off her paper cup, she tried blowing off some of the heat before taking in careful sips.

Though Roxas decided to go back to his newspaper, he couldn't help but steal subtle glances at the woman. She shivered slightly as the warmth of the coffee spread through her. Plump pink lips placed on the rim of the cup; hesitant in the chance she may burn her tongue. While friends, colleagues and co-workers chatter among another, it felt rather awkward for her to sit with a stranger.

"Horrible start to the week, right?" she laughed slightly in an attempt to start conversation.

The man in front of her wasn't too bad looking she had to admit; cleanly-shaved, sharp features and hair unkempt but strangely adorable as it hung over his eyes. His coat was unbuttoned but still on, as if he didn't want to stay the entire afternoon in the café.

Roxas shifted his paper so that his gaze was focused on her. Taken off guard, his answer surely didn't come off as cool as he would have wanted, "Yeah, horrible weather."

"The name is Naminé Bellamont," she introduced with a smile, hand in front, "Nice to meet you."

Roxas took hold of her hand and shook it, "Roxas Schaeffer. So what brings you here?"

"I thought I'd go out, but it was too late for me to go back up my elevator to just grab an umbrella, so I thought I'd just run to the first interesting place I saw," she laughed at her lack of common sense, "How about you?"

"Taxis are rather troublesome to find in this weather so walked in here and decided to just wait out the storm."

"Well, I wouldn't trust luck. I overheard a couple by the cash register saying that it was going to rain all day."

"Seriously?" Roxas sighed. So much for that plan.

"Well at least we have each other to keep company," she giggled. Roxas found it rather cute.

"Are you sure you didn't just snag a seat beside me because you thought I was attractive?" He teased.

She laughed, "I'll admit, you aren't that bad-looking."

"Not _that _bad?" Roxas pretended to look offended.

"Oh fine, above average," Naminé didn't want to stroke his ego and slip that he was rather gorgeous, but a white lie won't hurt anyone right? "But there really aren't many seats open when I got here."

"Well you are an _attractive_ woman as well," Roxas complimented, disregarding her earlier comment.

"Sarcastic now are we?" despite this, Naminé couldn't help but grin.

"No, I'm serious," he assured her.

As she was about to make another comment, a familiar midi rung in the air for her, "Sorry, but I--"

"It's fine."

Grabbing her phone, she guessed right about the text message she got. Skimming through the note, she pouted.

"Well, I have to leave now," she frowned.

"So soon?"

"My roommate noticed I left my umbrella at the apartment and got a little worried. Plus my boyfriend's there too."

"You failed to mention the boyfriend part," he smiled despite his disappointment.

"Sorry," she apologized, smile still gleaming brightly.

"Wait," Roxas told. Shuffling through his pocket he found a marker and grabbed his collapsible umbrella hanging on the back of his chair. Scribbling numbers on the handle he passed the umbrella towards her, "Something to remember me by, in case you decide to ditch the boyfriend."

"Thank you but no thank you. I highly doubt your theory that will happen."

"Just take it," he insisted, "This umbrella is cheap and my friend can just pick me up. It's no problem, really."

Naminé hesitated for a moment, but soon took the umbrella, "Thanks."

"One call in the near future will be enough thanks for me," he teased, "See you later."

"Goodbye, Roxas and thank you again for the umbrella." Buttoning her coat, she made her leave.

He didn't notice that his gaze was completely focused on her until she was finally out of sight.

* * *

**A/N:** Just some Roxas/Naminé fluff for you all! This oneshot also serves as an advertisement for my multi-chaptered Roxiné fic _Undisclosed Desires_. Don't you just love shameless advertisementing?

Please review and I shall love you all forever! :)

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series._


End file.
